In the conventional automatic insertion machine for electronic components of this type, a plurality of insertion spindles, which correspond to the shapes and sizes of electronic componenents supplied selectively in a predetermined sequence, insert the leads of electronic components in their lead inserting holes in the respective different inserting positions. It is, therefore, necessary that the carried-in printed-circuit board should be moved so that each predetermined lead inserting hole in the printed-circuit board may align to one of the aforementioned respective different insertion spindle positions. As a result, the range of movement of a printed-circuit board traverse device becomes too wide to make it for practical use. Thus the conventional machine has a defeat that the traverse device is large-sized.
This invention is intended to reduce the size of a printed-circuit board traverse device and improve the efficiency of an inserting operation for inserting the leads of many types of electronic components by selectively indexing the insertion spindle suitable for each electronic component supplied selectively and by inserting the leads of the electronic component into the inserting-holes in the printed-circuit board at a single fixed position.